United Malaysian Confederationball
United Malaysian Confederationball |nativename = : Konfederasi United Malayan Bola : 联合马来亚联邦 : ஐக்கிய மலேசிய கூட்டமைப்பு பந்து : สหพันธ์บอลมาเลเซีย : Bola Konfederasi Bersatu Malaysia |founded = February 11, 2019 |ended = |image = United Malaysian Confederation Flag.png |government = Federal Mindist Theocratic Islamic Parliamentary Consitutional Monarchy |personality = Peaceful, Intelligent, Centrist, Happy |language = Official: English Malay Chinese Tamil Minority: Thai Indonesian |type = Asian Austronesian * Malayo-Polynesian ** Malayo-Sumbawan *** Malayic **** Malayan |capital = Kuala Lumpurball |affiliation = Monarchist Leagueball NPTOball WDUball |religion = Islamball Buddhismball Christianityball |friends = New Indonesian Orderball Rohingya Kingdomball Thai-Laoball |enemies = Japanball |likes = Islam, Mindism, Peace, Food, Culture, Wildlife, Oil, Technology, Cars, Hot Springs, Vegetation |hates = Extremists, The uneducated, Illegal Immigrants |onlypredecessor = |predicon = |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = Bruneiball Malaysiaball Pattaniball Tringapore |successor = |intospace = Yes |bork = Lah Lah |food = Hainanese Chicken Rice, Chili crab, Satay, Nasi Lemak, Rojak, Hokkien Mee and more |status = Alive }} The United Malaysian Confederationball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia. He engulfs all of former Malaysia, Tringapore, and Brunei, along with the rest of Borneo and Pattani region of Thailand. He maintains a population of roughly 55.58 million inhabitants, uses the Malaysian Ringgit as currency, the type G plug outlet, and drives on the left side of the road. History After Malaysia and Thailand collapsed in the New Year Connections Collapse, their lands were then broken up into smaller provinces and regions by their people. Some of them annexed each other, while others sought to unify. A man by the name of Nicholas Young, living in Tringapore, hated to see his beautiful home be torn apart by war and chaos. He theorized that wars and conflict are caused by people's stupidity and insecurities, and that the uneducated would outnumber the sophisticated, causing a major decretion of development and happiness. Nick invented an ideology where there would be a large amount of intelligence that people could actually think and problem solve to keep the peace in this insecure world. He called it: Mindism. Nick's new ideology helped bring the broken up Malays and Malayans closer together and help their countries to rebuilt themselves. Nick was then elected into office as the Prime Minister of Tringapore, and the country had remained at peace. All of the Malay and Malayan states had the idea of unifying into a single Malaysian country for their citizens to feel closer together to their siblings. On February 10, 2019, all 19 Prime Ministers/Sultanates met up in Kuala Lumpur, and signed the Tringapore agreement, which would officially declare all of the states the United Malaysian Confederation. Leadership Sultans *2019 Al-Muhtadee Billah (2019-Present) Prime Ministers *2019 Nick Young (2019-Present) Relations Friends * New Indonesian Orderball - Close relative of mine. Many Indonesians cross the border each day to live and study in my clay, along with checking out my tourism sector, vice versa. My stock market also invests into his education and business which increase both our economies. Could you maybe just help me militarily with my Cold War against Japan? * Rohingya Kingdomball - Best friend of mine! My citizens visit his clay to study Rohingya Islamic traditions and customs. I also help him ship his products to Chinaball, and many of his people move to my clay to work or study abroad. He's also starting to look more into Mindism, which could benefit the both of us in the future both economically and diplomatically. * Thai-Laoball - Neighbor and best friend! I invest in his industry and provide him with petroleum products. Many of his people visit my clay to work or study abroad, and my people visit his tourist destinations. He is one of the more peaceful nations of the world with the intent to remain neutral. Congrats on finally getting a satellite into space btw, I'm so proud of you! Enemies * Japanese Empireball - You son of a b****. First you annex Southern Korea and oppress the ethnic intelligent Koreans living there, and now you refuse to open relations to me?!!! HOW DARE YOU!! And f*** Nintendo and Sony, I don't need your crappy expensive video games and technology, I still have Microsoft, Apple and Google to use! Oh, now you want to invade Micronesia?!! My Navy won't let you get close to Polynesiaball! Try me. Diplomatic Missions * Chinaball * New Indonesian Orderball * Rohingya Kingdomball * Thai-Laoball * USACball Gallery Images Monarchist League.png United Malaysian Confederation map.png United Malaysian Confederation map (Asia).png Comics }} Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Islam Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:United Malay Confederationball Category:Can into space Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Asian Category:Federal Category:Mindist Category:Theocratic Category:Parliamentary Category:Constitutional Category:Monarchy Category:Buddhist Category:Confederal Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Characters Category:North Pacific Category:Muslim Category:Austronesian Category:Malayo-Polynesian Category:Malayo-Sumbawan Category:Malayic Category:Malayan Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Terrorist Removers Category:Pacific Category:Kingdom Category:Indian Ocean Category:Monarchist Leagueball Category:WDUball